


В маршрутном такси

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Road Trips, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула несказанно радовался внутри себя, что ему не пришлось стоять посреди этих грязных, диких, необразованных, необузданных и просто ужасных людей. Он своими глазами видел, как одна дама напротив только что послала одного из молодых парней туда, откуда нет возврата. И это с виду образованная, скромная девушка! Вампир даже не хотел знать, как тут посылают в таком случае парни…
Kudos: 2





	В маршрутном такси

— А ты сказал, что до этого твоего курорта рукой подать, — мрачно пробурчал Дракула.  
Они сидели в маршрутном такси, которое на бешеной скорости неслось по шоссе. Хорошо ещё, что сидели — как ворчала одна бабка с передней, «в час пик энтих мест давеча не обнаружить».  
Дракула несказанно радовался внутри себя, что ему не пришлось стоять посреди этих грязных, диких, необразованных, необузданных и просто ужасных людей. Он своими глазами видел, как одна дама напротив только что послала одного из молодых парней туда, откуда нет возврата. И это с виду образованная, скромная девушка! Вампир даже не хотел знать, как тут посылают в таком случае парни…  
Две бабки расположились недалеко от его сидения и милостиво позволили графу греть уши. За уже сорок минут езды Дракула узнал много нового о местных обычаях и людях. Среди всего этого:  
— Сплетни о соседях, родственниках, непоседливых внуках, работников из управчасти, бригадиров с соседней улицы, домашних животных соседей, учителях, военных, «ментюр», «этих гадов» и о других существах, пол, принадлежность и возраст которых вампир так и не определил.  
— Споры о посадке яблонь/груш/картофеля/лука/чеснока (фуу!)/моркови/петрушки/свой вариант, экзотические растения тоже принимаются.  
— Обсуждение лунного календаря, его преимуществ и недостатков, влиянии фаз Луны на растения и прочее, прочее.  
— Обсуждение «скотины».  
— Спор насчёт того, как правильно красить забор.  
— Дискуссия по поводу того, как вывести блох у кошки, какие виды муравьёв самые крупные, что против них действует, а что — нет, видел ли кто-нибудь «инцефолетных» (Дракула чуть не сломал язык, выговаривая слово) клещей и если да, то чем они отличаются от обычных и так далее.  
— Хей, Драк, — окликнул родственника Джонатан. Он мило побеседовал с соседом по сидению, вызнал у него что-то важное и учтиво попрощался. — Наша остановка следующая, — объявил он, когда измученный вампир перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Прекрасно, — прошелестел Дракула, невольно сглотнув. Вокруг было столько сладких людишек, что вампиру было сложно сдержать свою кровожадную сущность. — Кажется, мне нехорошо, — прошептал он, поймав тревожный взгляд тестя.  
Джонатан привстал в кресле.  
— Это? — боязливо выдохнул он.  
Граф кивнул, поморщившись — запах людей вдруг стал невыносимо дурманящим.  
— Так, без паники! — Джонатан выхватил из своего рюкзака бутылку минералки и, пробормотав извинения, брызнул сладкой водой в лицо вампира, по пути окропив ею чьё-то платье.  
Минералка немного приободрила Дракулу. Он сел ровнее, нащупал в своей сумке бутыль с «Густоквашино» и облизнулся. Скоро они выйдут на волю, и он сможет поесть.  
А сейчас, увы, надо сдерживаться.  
«Будь проклят тот день, когда я согласился поехать на этот чёртов курорт!»


End file.
